Too Far Gone
by XxPikaSixJoyxX
Summary: What if Carl had been killed after a bunch of Walkers had attacked the group? Where does it leave Rick and Michonne now they've lost the boy they were trying so hard to protect? This is what happens when situations prevent you from ever going back to the ways things were. Richonne one shot.


**AN: Hi guys, I've been meaning to post this for a while but I never really found the time to. I guess I have now. There aren't really that many Richonne stories out there and so this one shot is really the start of something I kinda want to do. I chose not to actually use Rick's name in this because I felt like it didn't need it. I feel like it adds to the dynamic of what I'm going for with this one shot. **

**Well, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Too Far Gone<strong>

"Stop!" he screamed as he watched her slice off a Walker's head.

But she didn't stop, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to stop. She could feel their eyes on her from behind the fences, the shock that hung in the air as she continued her massacre of the monsters she held responsible. Even though, she had killed the ones responsible for the pain that was now wielding her katana. She could hear the sound of his long legs passing through the long blades of grass just to get to her. Yet, she still carried on. One after another, she sliced, stabbed, kicked in her attempt to ease her pain. She already knew from the minute she picked up her katana that nothing she was about to do was going to ease her pain, but she carried on regardless. Because that's all anyone could do in this crazy fucked up world. You couldn't stop and let your pain surface. The moment you did that, there was no way back. Or, at least, that's what Michonne thought.

In this kind of world, anything like that was a hindrance. That was something she had learned early on…._**very**_ early on. She thought she had buried that part of her because of the time she had spent here. Because of the time _**he**_ had spent with her. The chance he had given her and, in turn, everyone else had given her. But things were different now. _**Much**_ different. It wasn't like how she was the last time. She couldn't just move on and leave, her two Walkers in chains trudging along behind her. She had people relying on her. People who loved her just as much as she loved them. She was different, this was new to her. It had been so long since she last allowed herself to feel anything that wasn't negative, that now she felt different her instincts had told her to leave. It wasn't until she felt his arms around her, pulling her to the ground did she realise how out of breath she was and just how bad she had let herself go. Their breath was already melting together as they lay in the middle of the Walkers she had decimated, regaining their breath, the grass tingling against their skin. He still hadn't released his hold around her waist and Michonne resisted the urge to pull him closer. By the time she had decided to even make the move, he was standing in front of her with his hand held out. Her eyes settled on his large hands instantly, slowly making their way up his chest, past his neck, his chin, his lips, his nose before finally reaching his eyes. His soft glistening eyes. She held his gaze for a few seconds and quickly shut her eyes blocking him from trying to read her but it was too late. He already knew how she was feeling because the entire situation had hit him just as hard. Anyone would have walked off and left her sitting there, but not him. As stubborn as he was, he was going to stand there and wait. All day if he had to, there was simply no way he was going to leave her alone. They had come too far. They were too far gone and it was about time she realised that.

In fact she did, she had known for a while now. It was just a matter of how ready she was for what would come next. Part of her wanted to run, another part of her wanted to leap into his arms and another part just wanted to sit there. To sit and be devoured. Not by him, of course, but by the Walkers that had caused her to do something of this scale in the first place. She could feel her heart racing and it never did that. Not even when she was a situation where there was a high risk that she might not make it out alive. But this was different now. She didn't feel alive. She felt the pain just as she had the day she had lost her son and the love of her life. She felt it and she hated herself for feeling like this. She finally took his hand, and instead of pulling her up, he just stood there. She could feel his thumb running across her palm, to anyone else it would have looked like he was trying to comfort her, but to them it was just him letting her know he was there.

They stayed there for a while until Michonne decided it was time to stand up. She went to pull her hand from his but he pulled her towards him, sliding his arms around her as she hit his chest. She let out a slight gasp as she felt his arms envelope her and hold her to him. Just as he did, he broke out into a convulsive sob and she slowly slid her arms around him. She wasn't going to deny it felt weird to her, mainly because it had been so long since she had ever held anyone like this before, but there was something about him. She wasn't sure what exactly, but he made her feel at peace. They understood each other so well, the time after the prison and as they made their way to Terminus had changed a lot of things between them. They were more than just two people who understood each other and it was about time they finally did something about it. Michonne held him as broke down and she slowly found herself doing the same. She was trying to be strong, but as she held him, as she heard the pain in the cries he let out she couldn't do it. They slowly sank to their knees, arms around each other, tears running down their face and things started to become clear to them.

He pulled back a few minutes later and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel on his rough skin, feeling the softness in his touch. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. What was there to say? Carl was dead and they were going to hold themselves responsible for the rest of their lives. Nothing they could do was going to change that. They had to be strong now. Not only for him, but for Judith and for the group who were looking at them to lead them. Guide them. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and held his gaze. He wanted to run his lips over every part of her skin, to finally make her his, but he knew now wasn't the time. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but she stopped him with two of her fingers.

"I know…," she said softly.

It was all she could say. It was all she _**needed **_to say. In her heart she was already his, they didn't need to make it official. Her hands slowly reached for his shoulders and one slid into the back of his tatty mane. His free hand rested on her other cheek and they brought their heads together, inhaling the others scent. It was too late to turn back now, they had to keep Carl's memory alive. And the only way they were going to do that was together. No more holding back, no more lying to each other, denying how they felt. If they were going to get through this without losing it, then all the barriers and the guards they had put him had to be knocked down. Why? Because that's how things had to be now, and they were too far gone for it to be any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is Too Far Gone. I hope you enjoyed that. Please don't forget to leave a review and add to your favourites! I really appreciate it! I'm looking forward to the rest of Season 5, lord knows I wasn't happy with Beth's death, and I don't believe she's dead. As much as I love Scott, I can't say I was happy with how they killed Beth.<strong>

** I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I finally get my Richonne ship next half! I've been waiting long enough. **

**Feel free to check out more of my stories on my page! **

**See ya soon guys!**

**XxPikaSixJoyxX**


End file.
